


The End of Me

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Written for the character prompt challenge during the TXF Write In. I chose Melissa and this a kind of AU, imagining that she had met Mulder before Scully was abducted. Just fluff.





	The End of Me

Melissa saw the blush creep across her sister’s face and knew, dammit, knew right then what was going on. It was so clear. Dana’s whole demeanour changed when the guy was in the room. She softened a little, the edges and lines of her blurred, not so that she lost any command but so that she didn’t look so untouchable. She’s fucking in love with her partner and she doesn’t know what to do about it.

“Dana, can you help me with the casseroles?” Melissa handed her sister a pair of oven mitts and opened the stove door. Heat washed out leaving Dana flushed. “He’s a good-looking guy, sis. How do you cope with that?”

Dana took the tuna bake and shook her head. “He’s my partner. I don’t even notice what he looks like.”

“You never were a good liar, Dana. Look at that blush. Your chest is pink.”

“It’s hot in here,” she said, putting the casserole on the kitchen table. “Mum’s done too much as usual.”

“Don’t change the subject, I see what’s going on here, Dana. You just have to see it too.”

Fox walked in to the room carrying empty glasses.

“I’m good here now, Dana. Why don’t you help your partner fix everyone a drink. We don’t need Bill jr getting noisy because nobody’s filled up his glass in a while.”

“I’m good, Scully, if you want to stay here with your sister, that’s fine.” Fox smiled. Fuck, what a smile.

“She’d be more than happy to help you, Fox. She was just telling me how much she’s enjoying working with you.”

“Was she now? It’s good to know that I haven’t spooked her away just yet.”

“Dana’s tough,” Melissa said. “The toughest person I know. It’ll take a lot to break her.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I won’t break her,” he said, with deference. His face told the whole story. There was respect, a little surprise, a healthy dose of admiration. And just a little bit of fear as he delivered his next line, “but she might just be the end of me.”

Dana chuffed. “Or the beginning?” She walked into the living room to tell the family that lunch was ready. Fox nodded. Melissa grinned.


End file.
